It's a Tie
by SecretLemonLover
Summary: Katara invites Aang to a game of strip Pai Sho and I'm pretty sure you can figure out what happens next.


**Their married and in their early twenties, just to let you know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.**

This game of Pai Sho was starting to turn into something more than Aang had ever expected and he was starting to like it. It all started with Katara inviting him to a nice seemingly innocent game and when she requested another game he thought nothing of it. He did get a little suspicious however when he noticed the candles lit around the room creating a sort of romantic lighting. He got even more suspicious as she suggested to make things a little more interesting. The rules were simple, each time one person won the other would have to remove a piece of clothing of the others choosing.

At first Aang smirked and gave his wife a devious look, but as the game progressed he began to get more and more frustrated by the minute. He could usually always beat Katara at Pai Sho, but on this night he couldn't seem to win. Pretty soon he was left in just his underwear wrappings while Katara was still fully clothed. She had the biggest smirk on her face as she leaned across the table and gave Aang a peck on the lips.

"Ready for the next game?" She asked as she sat back down.

"Not just yet," he said as he started to crawl over to her to give her a kiss before she stopped him.

"I don't think so."

"Why not?" He asked with the cutest look of confusion.

"Because we have a game to play."

"Can't we just forget about the game and get to the grand finale," he replied, wiggling his eyebrows as he leaned towards her and began kissing her neck.

"Aang," she breathed with a small laugh while placing her hands on his chest and pushing him back gently.

"We've got one more game to play and there are a few conditions," she stated while pointing sternly at him.

"Fine," he sighed while sitting back down. "What are the conditions?"

"Okay, if I win then we do things my way," she said gesturing towards herself.

"And if I win?" He questioned.

"If by some miracle that happens then we do things your way," she replied cockily.

"You're on," Aang said with a smirk.

So the game ensued. After a few moves Aang became confident that he could win this time. That was until he looked up at Katara. She bit her lip seductively as she gazed into his eyes with a look of lust that it caused Aang pants to tighten unbearably and the fact that he was just in his underwear didn't help the situation any. Without even realizing it he moved one of his tiles across the board. Katara quickly moved her tile.

"That's a point for me," she said with a smirk.

Aang regained his composure and looked at the board. The way she was playing would make him lose the game for sure so he decided to fight fire with fire. He made his next move without looking up at Katara. As she moved to make her next move Aang yawned which prompted Katara to look up at him. Once he had her attention he stretched his arms above his head. Katara's mouth went dry as she gawked at his well defined chest. She moved one of her tiles across the board as she stared at Aang. He then moved his next tile.

"Point for me," he said.

As the game wore on the distractions got more and more distracting and pretty soon they were down to the last few moves. Whoever got the next point would win. It was Aang's turn and he tried to concentrate, but found it hard as Katara leaned over the table. She had pulled her dress down a bit earlier in the game and as she leaned over Aang caught a glimpse of cleavage and it almost drove him over the edge as he made his move. Katara laughed a little at her red faced husband before looking at the board to make her winning move, but her breath caught in her throat as Aang appeared beside her and began nibbling on her ear. She moaned and closed her eyes as Aang's mouth trailed down her neck.

"What about the game?" Aang breathed with a smirk as he pulled back from her neck and moved to her lips.

"It's a tie," she said against his lips.

Aang smirked into the kiss and began undoing the sash that help her dress in place. He moaned as Katara's tongue plunged into his mouth. Katara's dress soon slid off her body and was discarded to a corner in the far side of the room. Aang then pushed her down onto her back as he slowly crawled on top of her, not once breaking the kiss. Katara could feel Aang's evident arousal pressing against her causing warmth to pool low in her stomach.

Aang broke the kiss as he lifted Katara up slightly to untie her chest bindings. Soon enough the cloth was thrown to the side with her dress. Aang didn't waste any time as he began to plant kisses down her neck and over her collarbone until he finally reach her breast. He massaged them lightly first, causing Katara to moan in pleasure before drawling a pebbled nipple into his mouth. This time her back arched up high and she moaned even louder as she put her hands on the back of his head, pushing his mouth closer to her breast. After a few minutes of Aang sucking on her breasts, Katara had enough of Aang doing all the work.

She pushed him off of her and onto his back before he had a chance to protest. With a smirk, she crawled on top of him and straddled his waist. The weight of her centered on his erection was enough to make him go crazy. He groaned as she started to grind her hips against him. Before he could even come close to the edge, she stopped, but instead of rolling off of him she bent down and began to kiss down his chest. Aang's breath hitched in his throat as she kissed lower and lower before she came to the top on his undergarments.

She looked up at him with a smirk before pulling the cloth away from his body at an extremely slow pace. He let out the loudest groan yet as his straining manhood was released. She threw garment with the rest of their clothes before gazing at the man before her. She then took him in her hand first before wrapping her lips around his member. Aang's eyes rolled back into his head as a loud moan escaped his lips. His breath quickened as her head bobbed up and down slowly then fast and then slow again. She knew how to drive him wild and he loved it.

After making him suffer a bit, Katara pulled back and rolled off of him. Now laying beside him, Katara watched as he caught his breath. He then turned to her with that same goofy smile that she always loved. She couldn't help, but smile back and laugh a little at him causing him to look at her quizzically.

"What?" He asked sounding innocent, not once letting his smile falter.

"Nothing, I just love you," she replied, still smiling.

"I love you too," he replied as he pulled her into a kiss.

Aang pulled back a little too early for Katara. She pouted as he smiled and looked into her eyes before jumping up suddenly. He then picked Katara up bridal style and began to carry her down the hallway towards their bedroom. She laughed and wrapped her arms around him with a content sigh. It amazed her that he could be so sweet even during an act of intimacy.

She smiled and kissed his cheek as they walked through the threshold of their room. He smiled at her whilst blushing as he laid her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. The kissed deeply as Aang's hands drifted down her body. Once they came to the top of her bottom bindings, he slipped a few fingers underneath and pulled the fabric down her legs. He tossed them to the floor and pulled back from the kiss to look at the woman below him.

"You're so beautiful," he breathed.

Katara blushed and smiled before pulling him back down for another kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance, one of Aang's hands began to drift down her waist. Katara moaned into his mouth as his hand rubbed the inside of her thigh before moving closer the her folds. She moaned even louder as he pushed two fingers inside of her warm center. He began to pump his fingers in and out causing her moans to grow louder and louder.

"Aang," she breathed. "I need you."

He immediately understood and pulled out his fingers before positioning himself between her legs. He looked into her eyes as he thrust into her. They moaned simultaneously as he moved in and out slowly whilst holding her as close to him as possible. Katara leaned up and captured his lips in a deep kiss.

"Faster," Katara moaned against his mouth.

Aang kissed her and complied by thrusting into her body as fast as he could. Their moans grew louder as they played with the edges of their climaxes. With a few more thrusts Katara cried out in pleasure causing Aang to as well. They both took a few minutes to catch their breath before Aang pulled out and laid down beside her. They smiled weakly at each other before wrapping their arms around one another.

"So, I have one question for you before we go to sleep," Aang said.

"And what would that be?" She asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Where exactly did you get the idea for strip Pai Sho?"

She smirked. "Well, I think Suki came up with it, but Mai told me about it."

He laughed. "Ha, remind me to thank the two of them later," he said before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"It's already been take care of," she replied with a smile before kissing him once again.

**That was my first and possibly only lemon. So, go easy on me.**


End file.
